IDubbbzTV
Ian Carter (born: ), better known online as iDubbbzTV, is an American YouTuber known for his Content Cop, Bad Unboxing, and Kickstarter Crap videos, as well as those featuring fellow YouTubers TVFilthyFrank, Maxmoefoe, and HowToBasic. He currently has over 7.1 million subscribers and 1 billion video views. The three b's in the username 'iDubbbz' stand for: beer, bikes and booty or alternatively Big Booty Bitches; as explained by Ian in one of his Indiegogo Excrement videos. History iDubbbz created his channel on August 12, 2012. His first video, uploaded on August 30, 2012, is of him playing the Holiday levels of the game Overgrowth. Because, like many YouTubers, he started out gaming. IDubbbz continued to upload gaming videos on his channel until March 18, 2013, when he released his first “Gaming News Crap” video, which was the origin of his Kickstarter Crap series. Although iDubbbz kept making gaming videos, his more popular series, Kickstarter Crap, and Bad Unboxing took a higher priority over these videos, as they slowly got uploaded at a higher rate. Nobody knows for sure, but it has been rumoured that he has a long lost younger brother, Blaize Osterhout. He has appeared on multiple large content creator's channels including Jacksfilms, h3h3 Productions, maxmofoe and Boyinaband. He has also had many prevelant individuals on his channel such as Lili Pons and Pewdiepie. Content Cop Arguably iDubbbz's most successful series, Content Cop is aimed toward creators of various topics in which their content is "illegal" or "poorly created". The series had brought in over 100 million views combined and includes videos about large channels. Content Cop episodes begin with a sketch of iDubbbz wearing a cop costume as he pursues a suspect as the song "Otis McMusic" by Otis McDonald plays, eventually breaking down into a scuffle between the two, before we cut to iDubbbz sitting down in his studio to begin talking about the channel or channels in question, with no mention being made of the opening fight - even if the sketch ends with the Content Cop apparently being killed or, in one case, the suspect stealing his uniform and running away. While there are a lot of requests in the comments section for Content Cop videos for him to feature certain YouTubers, iDubbbz generally ignores these requests. Content Cop Episodes #Amateur Food Reviews #Busting JINX RELOAD #Toy Review Channels (Giant Suprise Egg) #FINE BROS & The Revenue Machine #Keemstar #Toy Channels #2 (Giant Gummy Bottle) #HowtoPRANKitup #LeafyIsHere #Tech Destruction Channels #Tana Mongeau #RiceGum (Titled to look like it was Jake Paul) Tana Mongeau Drama On December 10, 2016, fellow YouTuber Tana Mongeau tweeted at iDubbbz saying he should kill himself because he uses "the N-word" and the word "retard" frequently. Tana later deleted the tweet because one of her fans committed suicide. On January 21, 2017, iDubbbz, along with his girlfriend Anisa, went to Tana Mongeau's fan meetup. Anisa was also recording on a camera, which was later used for the Content Cop episode on Tana Mongeau. iDubbbz decided to take a photo with Tana, but instead of saying "Say cheese!" he said "Say nigger!"; after that, iDubbbz was kicked out. Tana made a video about the situation, titled "The N Word". She says nothing about iDubbbz in the video, just explains what happened with the meet and greet and her thoughts on how the word should be used. She described the incident with a few exaggerations, which were later pointed out in the Content Cop. After this controversy, people pointed out how Tana herself has also been recorded calling people the N-word herself. On February 6, 2017, iDubbbz released a video titled "Content Cop – Tana Mongeau", a part of his Content Cop series. In it, he defends his use of the word "nigger" and accuses Mongeau of hypocrisy by showing past clips of her uttering the word. He stated that his use of the word is not meant to offend as it is done in a comedic context, whilst he deemed Mongeau’s use of the word to be racist. In the video, Ian also shows footage from the incident at Mongeau's show and criticizes her response to it. He also discusses the use of derogatory terms in a broader context, and the weight which society places on specific words in terms of their offensiveness. iDubbbz gained over 200,000 subcribers in three days at the height of the controversy. Overall, the Content Cop didnt have a major effect on Mongeau's channel overall, with her reaching 2.5 million subscribers in June 2017 and 250 million total channel views in August 2017. Termination On November 23, 2017, a hacker known as "Lizard Squad" hacked onto YouTube and terminated iDubbbz channel, as well as mutiple other big channels including DramaAlert, Papa Jake, Styxhexenhammer666, Team Coco (Conan O'Brien), and MrRepion. People thought this was the end of YouTube until YouTube themselves put all forcefully terminated channels back up less than 24 hours. Relationship Carter is currently in a relationship with Anisa Jomha , a popular Twitch streamer, YouTube gamer, and a former Raihnbow Kidz ‘boobie streamer’ famed for using cleavages such as push-up, tanks top while streaming. Jomha has since moved away from Raihnbow Kidz, and currently makes and uploads YouTube videos with her real name, Anisa. Her videos feature women-related issues and trending topics.https://heightline.com/idubbbz-wiki-girlfriend-is-he-gay-dead-height-net-worth-daughter/ Gallery Videos Content Cop - KEEMSTAR Content Cop - Busting JINX RELOAD Content Cop - Leafy Content Cop - Tana Mongeau IDUBBBZ DROPPING N WORD AT TANA MONGEAU'S TOUR!!!!! Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: May 23, 2016. *2 million subscribers: September 14, 2016. *3 million subscribers: December 20, 2016. *4 million subscribers: March 9, 2017. *5 million subscribers: October 3, 2017. *6 million subscribers: December 19, 2017. *7 million subscribers: August 13, 2018. Trivia * Carter has relatively short brown hair (up until mid-2015, it has now grown out more on the top) and currently wears brown-amber glasses. He is 6'2", or 188 centimeters.https://twitter.com/Idubbbz/status/871221603467640833 * Carter is said to have a crush on IISuperwomanII as revealed by Max,Joji, and Anything4views during a stream. * Carter has a girlfriend, who is called Anisa Jomha, as confirmed in the H3 Podcast. She also has her own channel. * There has been an on going dispute about Carter's last name, with some saying his last name is Kovic and others saying it is Carter. In a now deleted video on Carter's main channel, a Let's Play of Overgrowth, Ian's brother Kevin can be heard in the background calling him Kovic. Some believe he uses Carter as an alias for privacy reasons, although when appearing on Philip DeFranco's channel in the video "YouTuber iDubbbzTV Drunkenly Kills, Marries, and F*CKS!", he is credited as Ian Carter. * Carter has stated on Twitter that he's of English, Polish, German, Czech, Spanish, Native American and Italian descent. * Carter has been featured in multiple Jacksfilms videos including "TubeNews" and "We're all just assholes talking to a camera". *Carter's second channel, iDubbbzTV2, released a diss track on RiceGum, which subsequently reached 1,000,000 likes on October 11, 2017, bringing the total channel views up to 100 million views the same day. * Some of the Carter's most popular quotes are "I'm Gay," "I have crippling depression," "Hey that's pretty good," and "N*gger f*ggot." * Carter's father is apparently a plumber, as stated by Max from one of his LA vlogs. * Carter has collaborated with several YouTubers, including PewDiePie, H3h3Productions, Ricky Berwick, and Vsauce. * As of August 2018, Carter has mostly kept to himself, making his normal comedic videos, including shooting with H3h3Productions and rubbing butter on a camera before filming. His fans speculate either Butch Hartman, FouseyTUBE, Ninja, or all the channels (Jake Paul, Deji, Logan Paul Vlogs, and KSI) involved in the boxing match, could be in it. References This page was created on April 10, 2016 by Australopithecusman. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views